Suerte
by Missclover
Summary: Aunque fuera tan sólo una vez, quería verse linda para él.


Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Con pensamientos irónicos inundaba la mente de Tenten mientras observaba su situación. No podía creer el tipo de suerte que se cargaba en esos momentos.

Sabía que no todo era tan perfecto. Los ánimos de ese día se esfumaban rápidamente, era como bajar de un solo golpe a la realidad dentro de un cuento de hadas.

Miró una vez más la parte baja de su pierna derecha, específicamente el tobillo, donde se podía notar cómo empezaba a hincharse y verse la piel en una mezcla de color entre morado y rojo. Lo tocó con cuidado pero aún así hizo una mueca de desconsuelo, aun persistía el dolor, parecía que aumentaba la agonía.

Ni haciéndose la valiente duraría cinco minutos estando de pie. Necesitaba reposar, estar quieta para no complicarse la herida. Y ahí estaba semi acostada en el sillón, con el pie lastimado reposando en uno de los cojines que adornaba el mueble.

Quitó su vista de la pierna para posarla ahora en su mano izquierda, la cual sostenía su celular. Esta vez hizo una mueca tristona, de pena. No había recibido ningún mensaje ni llamadas por parte de la única persona que le interesaba.

– Per…perdón… Tenten-chan– Esa era la tercera vez que escuchaba cómo su amiga de ojos aperlados se disculpaba, mantenía la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa transparente llena de cubos de hielo. Parecía que iba a llorar en un instante, así que para evitarlo habló con una sonrisa.

– No fue tu culpa Hinata– Pero no hizo que ella levantara la cabeza, seguía en la misma posición de disculpa.

– Tenten tiene razón, tú no tuviste la culpa sino mía– Una tercera persona se hacía presente dentro de la sala, esta vez era de su amiga Ino Yamanaka quién sostenía vendajes; Tenten se percató del rostro afligido de la rubia, quién también mantenía su rostro apenado hacia abajo, sin saber qué más hacer, las palabras no salían de su boca para continuar con su disculpa, con sólo ver el estado de la dueña de la casa su voz quería temblar.

Antes de que Tenten volviera a hablar una cuarta voz de mujer la interrumpió.

–Estás equivocada Ino– Sus palabras parecían firme pero se podía distinguir que no iba a durar por siempre– La culpable soy yo, por eso Tenten tiene el derecho de enojarse conmigo– Se situó cerca de la pierna lastimada de la castaña. Sakura mostraba un pequeño frasco color azul, el cual contenía un ungüento para la desinflamación.

Al igual que las demás, Sakura tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento, pensaba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con su amiga. Le había arruinado el día a Tenten. Se maldecía internamente por su actitud infantil y tosca, ahora comprendía el porqué Sasuke nunca la invitaba a salir.

Tenten observaba en silencio a las tres chicas que estaban a su alrededor, no estaba molesta con ellas, sabía que había sido un accidente lo de la mañana. Más que eso, había sido descuidada y torpe, pero jamás le pasaba por la mente que sus más preciadas amigas fueran culpables de ese infortunio.

Lo único que le dolía era que no iba a salir con su amor platónico.

Desde hace tanto tiempo que lo deseaba. Fantaseaba por esa cita tan esperada.

Neji Hyuuga la había invitado a salir.

Aún le parecía estar en un sueño el recordar cómo su mejor amigo la había esperado como siempre al final de la clase de artes marciales -impartida por Maito Gai- para irse juntos hacia sus casas, siguiendo el mismo patrón desde hace años de conocerse. Ese día era como cualquier otro hasta que su callado compañero inició la conversación, lo que le sorprendió no fue que él empezara a hablar sino por el tema de la plática.

Neji hablaba acerca de la próxima película que se estrenaría en el país. La trama era sobre ninjas, armas, una guerra; en otras palabras, era de acción. Sus favoritas. Para Tenten podía ver cualquier cosa, desde lo cursi hasta lo más sangriento, pero definitivamente el género con el que más se emocionaba eran de acción. Y fue en ese momento en que se quedó estática al oír nuevamente la voz del Hyuuga, pero esta vez, diciéndole sobre quedarse de ver en el cine el día del estreno de la película.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en reaccionar, pero con infinita emoción logró aceptar. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, se mordía el labio inferior por los nervios generados, incluso había dejado de hablar para no arruinar el momento.

Tanta fue su alegría que al llegar a su casa había mensajeado por medio de su celular a sus amigas para comentarles de lo sucedido de ese día. No había pasado ni dos minutos cuando fue recibida por llamadas por parte de ellas, quienes se mostraban eufóricas y locas -más que nada de Ino y Sakura- y sobre todo felices; y así habían quedado de ayudarle en arreglarse y darle un sinfín de consejos amorosos para su gran cita.

Las adolescentes se habían puesto de acuerdo para quedarse de ver en la mañana del día especial de la castaña. Le habían prometido ayudarla a elegir la ropa, a maquillarle y peinarle para que pudiera sorprender al cubo de hielo que tenía por amigo.

Incluso Hinata había intentado sacarle la información a su primo, pero una vez más los nervios la traicionaban fallando más de cinco veces. Tampoco quería ser una entrometida con la vida personal de él, pero le alegraba que su querido primo -casi hermano- se divirtiera y disfrutara la vida acompañado de una gran chica como lo era Tenten. Porque ella al igual que otras personas pensaban que ellos dos hacían una bonita pareja.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo a la casa de su amiga a la hora acordada. Ino cargaba con una bolsa llena de revistas de moda, Sakura con productos de belleza, tanto para el cabello como de maquillaje y Hinata se había encargado de hacer un simple almuerzo para todas. Al fin de cuentas no se podía trabajar con el estómago vacío.

No era de esperar que Tenten tuviera nervios, en especial cuando tenía de cerca a dos lunáticas de la moda en su habitación. Sinceramente no tenía gran experiencia en arreglarse, le gustaba lo sencillo, ser ella al natural; y aunque sus amigas siempre decían que ella era hermosa también le comentaban que no le hacía daño probar un cambio, y esa variación sería en su cabello.

Se lo habían dejado suelto, dejando ver lo largo que era incluyendo las pequeñas ondas en él. En su cara le habían aplicado maquillaje sin llegar a lo extremo; antes de decidir sobre la vestimenta Tenten había aclarado que quería usar unas sandalias con tacón de color rosa claro. La idea le parecía tan excitante.

¿Qué le diría Neji al verla?

Aunque fuera tan sólo una vez, quería verse linda para él.

Sin embargo, cuando era el momento de elegir la ropa se hizo presente una de las tantas peleas entre la rubia y la pelirrosa. La primera de ellas había escogido un conjunto de una falda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas del mismo color de las sandalias y una blusa blanca con encaje; pero no estando conforme con la decisión, la segunda chica había optado por un vestido veraniego de estampado de flores.

Gritos resonando por toda la habitación, vocabulario vulgar que parecía provenir de un camionero hizo que la última integrante (quién estaba en la cocina) apareciera para tratar de calmar la situación, pero no contaba con que ambas chicas llegaran a la etapa de los empujones, donde Tenten ya sólo era una espectadora sin ganas de mover un sólo músculo, además no importaba su elección respecto a la ropa.

Y lo que siguió fue en cámara lenta. Sakura intentando arrebatarle las prendas de la rubia para que desistiera en su decisión, logrando empujarla hacia atrás y al no medir su fuerza provocó que Ino pisara torpemente, dando así un choque con Hinata la cual intentaba inútilmente detenerlas. Pero fue en ese momento en que Tenten actuó rápido y sin pensar para ayudar a su amiga a no golpearse en la cabeza a causa de la pared. Logró sujetarla de uno de sus brazos para jalarla en contra del muro, pero no calculó el peso de la chica lo que hizo perder el equilibrio y fracturándose el tobillo al instante.

Fue entonces que el silencio inundó el lugar.

– Tenten… de verdad… yo…– la voz de Sakura la sacó del recuerdo– ¡De verdad puedes golpearme!– gritó soltando unas traicioneras lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos color verde jade– Puedes insultarme o… estar enojada si eso prefieres… yo…

– Basta Sakura, fue un accidente–. Habló sinceramente sin ninguna pizca de enojo, si algo caracterizaba a Tenten era su alegre personalidad– Más bien, fue mi culpa–. Las últimas palabras habían logrado que las tres chicas restantes enfocaran su vista hacia ella– Yo no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de zapatos, era más que obvio que en algún momento me resbalaría– Soltó una risilla.

– ¡Pero!

– Pero nada, es en serio Hinata. Yo les dije que me encantaría usarlos para este día sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Y en lugar de enojarme con ustedes por una tontera como ésta–, señaló su pie– debería agradecerles por su tiempo que dedicaron para mí–. Las demás no sabían que decir, era cierto que si Tenten hubiera estado con diferente calzado o incluso descalza, no habría perdido el equilibrio tan tontamente; además que ella siempre entrenaba como para no soportar el peso de una de ellas. Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo. Al fin de cuentas eran responsables de la lesión.

Eran culpables que ella no iba a poder ir con Neji al cine.

*.

Cerca de dos horas que ya se habían ido sus amigas de su casa, después de llamar al médico familiar para atender el tobillo. Shizune examinó y vendó cuidadosamente comentando al mismo tiempo que no debía preocuparse, pero que si persistía el dolor se tomara el medicamento que le ofrecía.

No fue fácil hacerlas recobrar la confianza entre ellas, pero poco a poco volvían a sonreír, incluso a bromear. De nada servía pelearse entre ellas, ninguna tenía la culpa. Siempre eran así, se quejaban porque nunca se podían poner de acuerdo, pero era lo que más les agradaba.

También se podía considerar testaruda, mal hablada y de igual o peor carácter. Sonrió internamente, tal vez por eso eran muy grandes amigas.

Vio el reloj de manecillas que enmarcaba en la pared, de acuerdo a la hora ya estaba por finalizar la película. Y en todo ese tiempo no recibió la respuesta de Neji. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Estaría enojado.

Lo conocía tan bien; a Neji no le gustaba que las personas faltaran a los compromisos, era tan recto en cualquier aspecto, y ahora que ella le había cancelado en último momento, era de suponer que él no se lo tomara de buen humor.

Bueno pues ya tendría otro día para disculparse, no podía seguir torturándose mentalmente por lo más obvio, tenía que descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Fuerzas para soportar el mal carácter que se cargaba el chico.

Su posición era la misma desde que se fracturó el tobillo, no había abandonado el sillón a excepción de cuando quiso ir al baño después de haberse tomado el té de frutos rojos que había preparado Hinata.

Años que vivía sola en esa casa, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Le había tocado duro salir adelante pero aún contaba con la ayuda de familiares quienes siempre estaban al pendiente de ella, y también contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos. Por eso sus amigas -antes de irse- habían prometido visitarla todos los días hasta que se recuperara, incluso la ayudarían a llevarla a un hospital si el tobillo seguía en peores condiciones.

Todavía era temprano para irse a dormir, en la televisión no había ningún programa interesante y no tenía apetito. Lo único que le entretenía era los juegos que tenía instalado en su celular, al menos contaba con la suficiente batería para divertirse y cuando estaba a punto de ganar en el nivel trescientos diez de _Candy Crush _se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su casa.

Con dificultad se levantó y saltó con destreza pero de manera segura con su pierna intacta tratando de no lastimarse hasta llegar a la puerta, agradecía a Kami y a las clases de educación física por su resistencia, aparte que las pastillas habían aminorado el dolor. Cuando la abrió no esperaba ver a esa persona.

La persona para la cual se había arreglado.

Neji estaba frente a ella, mirándola. Recuperando la compostura por la sorpresa trató de hacerse a un lado para darle la entrada a su hogar al joven. Sin embargo, él no entró, seguía donde mismo observándola profundamente.

– Fue desconsiderado de mi parte venir, no pensé en ello–. Al ver la duda en ella siguió hablando– Tu tobillo… debiste ignorarme y no hacer esfuerzo.

– Oh… yo… no es nada, ya no me duele tanto– sonrió tímidamente.

– Para ti– Sin creerlo veía delante de ella un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, lo tomó con cuidado, como si al contacto se fuera a destruir– ¿Estabas descansando en el sillón, verdad? Te ayudo a llegar.

– ¿Eh?– Sin previo aviso, sintió como el chico la cargaba con suma delicadeza y cerrando con una de sus piernas la puerta principal de la casa, se dirigió hacia la sala. Depositó a Tenten en el sillón quien ahora tenía un intenso rubor en su rostro mientras él se sentaba a su lado pero dándole el suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera moverse.

– ¿Qué te dijo Shizune?– la chica volvió en sí una vez más para poder contestarle.

– F-fue un esguince… me dijo sobre las recomendaciones a tener en cuenta– le pasó un papel donde venía la explicación de la mujer– y que no debo hacer movimientos bruscos, me dio unas pastillas para calmar el dolor y también… espera, ¿Cómo sabes que vino Shizune?

– Hinata me lo contó– dijo con simpleza mientras leía el papel.

– Ah…– a veces se le olvidaba que ellos dos vivían en la misma mansión. De seguro Hinata estaba todavía apenada por la situación que le había contado todo a su primo–. ¿Y?... ¿Qué tal la película?... ¿Estuvo buena? No importa si me das spoilers– preguntó con interés aunque le atormentara que no la hubiera visto junto a él.

– No la vi.

No supo responder, las palabras se atoraban por lo que había escuchado. – ¿Q-qué? Pe-pero tú…

– Habíamos quedado de verla juntos, ¿no?– Neji la miró pero esta vez tomándose más tiempo. Ella asintió y se cuestionaba qué estaría haciendo el Hyuuga todo ese tiempo si no había entrado al cine. – Pensé… Al ver que ya había pasado más de una hora de la indicada, yo…– Luego notó como él mostraba cierta incomodidad en lo siguiente que diría– Supuse que se te había olvidado–, hizo otra pausa, pero al ver que ella lo escuchaba continuó– que me habías dejado plantado.

– Pe-Pero yo… yo te envié un mensaje y luego te llamé… ¡Eras tú el que no me respondía!– Tenten no cabía en su asombro, ¿Se habría equivocado de número? Agarró su celular para comprobar si no había cometido semejante estupidez.

– Estaba en silenciador– le dijo simplemente.

¿Era en serio? Tanta preocupación de que él no le respondiera se debía al modo silencioso del celular. Ahora tenía una expresión de alegría al saber que él no la odiaba por haber cancelado la cita.

– Creí que estabas enojado. Tú sabes, no te gusta que te cancelen.

– Mhp… tú no das un motivo para enojarme–. Tenten lo miraba con regocijo, para ella Neji era un chico genial– Debo suponer que te arreglaste para mí– habló con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras le tocaba un mechón de su cabello suelto.

Y a veces pensaba que él tenía el ego más alto que cualquier otra persona.

– No te creas tanto– Se cruzó de brazos y volteó su rostro dándole la espalda indignada falsamente.

– Me gusta– dijo seguro.

Dejó de respirar, y enfocó su vista a su propia ropa, estaba vestida con un pantalón holgado de color rojo acompañado con una blusa de tirantes negra (Shizune le había sugerido cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo), ni siquiera combinaba con el maquillaje que le había aplicado Ino en la mañana y su cabello todo revuelto, despeinada.

Neji le había dicho algo lindo aún cuando era todo lo contrario. De seguro se está burlando pensó con desanimo Tenten.

– Estás hermosa Tenten.

La mirada de la chica reflejaba desconcierto como si no creyera lo que escuchaba. Cuando lo encaró notó la cercanía de ambos. Neji redujo la distancia, lo tenía tan cerca que podía aspirar el aroma de la colonia que usaba.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su mejilla acariciándosela con ternura, bajando lentamente hasta la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara. Que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

El Hyuuga se acercó con lentitud hacia ella y deslizando los brazos, rodeándole la cintura, posó sus labios sobre los de Tenten. Las manos de la chica se aferraban a su camisa sintiendo el vibrante latido de su corazón.

– Al final de una cita siempre hay un beso– dijo al terminar sin apartarse de ella, manteniendo su cuerpo junto al suyo. Tenten asintió sonriendo. – Te prometo venir mañana– le acarició una vez más su mejilla.

– Neji…– No pudo seguir hablando pues la estaba besando por segunda ocasión.

Él recordaba cómo habían llegado tres chicas al lugar dónde se quedó de ver con Tenten, no le fue difícil reconocerlas, pues una de ellas era su prima. Las chicas buscaban con desesperación algo o a alguien, y cuando vieron a ese alguien resultó ser él mismo. Tuvo que mantener toda la paciencia para no gritarles por semejante escándalo que armaban frente a tantas personas. Parecían mujeres verdureras, ni siquiera entendía ni una palabra de tanta cháchara y fue entonces que vio cómo lloraba Hinata para comprender que algo había ocurrido.

Lentamente y con menos charla inútil y frívola le dijeron sobre el accidente de Tenten. Sin esperar fue a la casa de su amiga aunque le costara más tiempo de lo que pensaba, sacó su celular de su pantalón para llamarla pero cuál fue su sorpresa de ver un mensaje y la llamada que tenía registrado. No se había dado cuenta de que Tenten le había avisado con anticipación. Se maldijo internamente por el descuido, y hasta pensaba que ella lo había rechazado con la clara muestra de haberlo dejado plantado en la cita.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de ella, recibió un nuevo mensaje, con la esperanza de que fuera de Tenten lo abrió, pero su sorpresa fue otra al ver que contenía una foto de la chica. Una foto que Sakura había tomado antes del incidente. Pudo apreciar con detalle la imagen. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su blanquecino rostro, Tenten se arreglaba para él; aunque él ya se había enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso la consideraba bella en cualquier aspecto. Sin importar qué trataría de invitarla nuevamente para contemplarla y saberse que era el único que podía tener su sonrisa.

–Nuestra segunda cita.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola! :)

De nuevo les traigo un fic de NejiTen y esta vez un poco (demasiado diría yo) cursi. xD

Sentí que me salí de la personalidad, pero pues ustedes tienen la opinión respecto a ello.

Pues ahora le tocó sufrir a Tenten al no poder asistir a su ansiada cita, pero pues yo creo que tuvo algo mejor. Y sip, todavía las chicas se sintieron culpables, por lo que en el momento de dejar la casa de su amiga, se fueron a toda prisa a busca al genio para explicarle todo y se fuera a cuidar a su amada.

Para **Mishiel-chan Uchihalove **espero que te haya gustado, pues aquí es donde intenté que Ino y las demás trataran de cambiar de look a Tenten, aunque bueno no terminaron. jejeje Como quiera nuestro Neji la ama. ;)

Oh bueno, espero actualizar pronto, ya que me vienen las ideas :D

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
